Polygonum multiflorum Thunb (Tuber fleeceflower root), also named as the Shouwu and Chi Shouwu in Chinese, originated from the dried root tuber of a perennial voluble herb plant of Polygonaceae Polygonum multiflorum Thunb, which belongs to a wild plant. It abounds in a lot of regions of China, mainly including Henan Province, Hubei Province, Guangxi Province, Guangdong Province, Guizhou Province, Sichuan Province and Jiangsu Province, etc.
Modern pharmacological research showed that Polygonum multiflorum Thunb had diverse functions such as anti-aging, anti-fatigue, protecting liver and promoting rebirth and development of blood cells, etc. SONG, Shijun et al [SONG, Shijun et al, Study on the effect of Polygonum multiflorum Thunb on the experimental hyperlipidemia, Journal of Hebei Traditional Chinese Medicine and Pharmacology, 2003, Vol. 18, No. 4, 90-91] observed the effect of lowering blood lipid of Polygonum multiflorum Thunb on rats and mice, and explored its mechanism. As shown in the results, Polygonum multiflorum Thunb could markedly lower blood triglyceride and blood cholesterol in rats.
In addition to study on the single prescription, there are a lot of reports on the complex prescriptions comprising Polygonum multiflorum Thunb.
ZHANG et al. [ZHANG, Minfang et al, Clinically therapeutic study of Dispel Fatty Decoction in combination with sodium alginate diester in 35 cases of fatty liver, Shaanxi Journal of Traditional Chinese Medicine, 2002, Vol. 23, No. 10, 903-904] used the Dispel Fatty Decoction (Salvia miltiorrhiza Bunge, Fructus Crataegi, Polygonum multiflorum Thunb, Semen Cassiae, Radix Curcumae and Rhizoma atractylodis etc.) in combination with sodium alginate diester to treat 35 cases of fatty liver, and a control group of 23 cases was set up. The results showed a significant difference between the therapeutic group and the control group. It was indicated that the integration of traditional Chinese medicine (TCM) and western medicine for treatment of fatty liver possessed many beneficial efficacies such as promoting lipid metabolism in liver, adjusting liver function and strengthening organic metabolism.
LI et al. [LI, Xiating et al, Clinically therapeutic analysis of Liver-Softening and Fat-Reducing Capsule in 45 cases of fatty liver, Jiangsu Journal of Traditional Chinese Medicine, 2000, Vol. 21, No. 6, 15-16] disclosed the application of the Liver-Softening and Fat-Reducing Capsule (which was prepared from Radix et Rhizoma Rhei Preparata, Radix Paeoniae Rubra, Salvia miltiorrhiza Bunge, crude Fructus Crataegi (Hawthorn fruit), Polygonum multiflorum Thunb and Concha Ostreae etc. for treating fatty liver. By regular check of liver functions, blood lipid and the imaging change of liver, the result showed a significant difference (P<0.05) on the liver function and blood lipid between pre-treatment and post-treatment, a marked morphological change of liver with light abnormal reaction. It was indicated that the capsule can effectively improve liver functions and the level of blood lipid of fatty liver patients with the marked improvement in the images of liver.
YANG et al. [YANG, Futai et al, Clinical observation of Fat-Regulating and Liver-Strengthening Decoction in treatment of 60 cases of fatty liver, New Journal of Traditional Chinese Medicine, 2004, Vol. 36, No. 3, 39-40] compared the curative effect on fatty liver of the Fat-Regulating and Liver-Strengthening Decoction (Prescription: Fructus Crataegi, Polygonum multiflorum Thunb, Salvia miltiorrhiza Bunge, Poria cocos (Schw.) Wolf, Pericarpium Citri Reticulatae, Alisma orientalis (Sam.) Juzep., Endothelium Corneum Gigeriae Galli, Rhizoma Zedoariae Preparata, Rhizoma Pinelliae Preparata, Semen Cassiae, Rhizoma curcumae longae, Powder of Radix Notoginseng) with those of the control drugs, and its therapeutic effects were observed. The resulting difference was of great significance (P<0.01), indicating that Fat-Regulating and Liver-Strengthening Decoction could not only facilitate metabolism of lipid in liver, lowering and adjusting lipid, but also have a good efficacy in the treatment of fatty liver.
It can be seen that most of aforementioned complex preparations of Polygonum multiflorum Thunb are complex, and unfavorable for industrialization. At the same time, the researches mostly focus on the therapy for fatty liver. Studies of their therapeutic effects on cardio and cerebral vascular diseases have never been carried out.
According to the theory of the TCM, Polygonum multiflorum Thunb has many functions such as nourishing liver and kidney, benefiting essence and blood and relaxing bowels. Modern pharmacological studies show that many positive efficacies had been found for this herbal medicine, which was present not only in lowering cholesterol, decreasing cholesterol absorption through intestine and stopping its deposition in blood, relieving and alleviating the formation of arteriosclerosis, holding back the stagnation of lipids in blood or permeation into endarterium, but also improving the microcirculation and preventing the formation of thrombus. Meanwhile, Salvia miltiorrhiza Bunge and Radix Notoginseng are characterized in promoting blood circulation and removing blood stasis and improving microcirculation. By working with Fructus Crataegi, the purposes of improving the microcirculation and lowering blood lipid may be achieved simultaneously, and therefore will be beneficial to its therapeutic effects of hyperlipidemia in clinic.
On the basis of study on a large number of proved recipes, the inventor of the present invention put forward a new TCM composition that is simpler than those frequently-used, which has an excellent function of lowering blood lipid. Clinically, not only does it have evidently therapeutic effects on hyperlipidemia, but also on controlling and/or alleviating various cardio and cerebral vascular diseases.